The invention relates to a high-voltage switch and, more particularly, to a crankshaft-type drive transmission for the switch.
A high-voltage switch is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 22 913. The known switch includes two switching devices which are located on a head housing and which are attached to it in an electrically insulated manner. The switching devices include movable switch pieces to which are articulated actuating elements. The actuating members are guided from an ON to an OFF position or vice versa via deflecting levers which are driven by a drive element which, in turn, is guided in a pin insulator and rotated by a pneumatic or hydraulic drive. Since the movement between the two end positions corresponding to ON and OFF conditions of the switch occurs rapidly and since considerable masses are moved, special means are ordinarily required to damp the motion of the switching devices before the end location is reached. The type and magnitude of required damping forces are affected by the current and voltage rating of the switch.